Little Rock of Horrors
by Twisteddarkness225
Summary: A parody of the Billy & Mandy Episode: Little Rock of Horrors. Also sorta a songfic. Rated T just to be safe.


**Okay, so this was a complete brain-fart that I had one day while at work. I have never done a song-fic before, let alone one that is also a parody, but here it is.. So if anyone dislikes those, then it may be best to find another story to read. Personally I have nothing against them, I just never really got into them. But this idea came to me while I was rewatching one of my favorite episodes of The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, so I just went with it. For anyone unfamiliar with that series, I feel it is safe to say that you may or may not like this story. Also, fair warning, it does seem to be somewhat choppy due to the singing parts that will be taking place througout, but hopefully not so much as to make it annoying to read. As always, honest feedback is appreciated. **

**Little Rock of Horrors**

 **Disclaimer:** I own neither The Loud House or the Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. They are the property of their respectful owners. I make no profit from this story.

Inside of the Loud House, Lori was enjoying a quiet afternoon. She was just sitting on the couch, reading a magazine and enjoying having the living room all to herself. Moments like these were few and far between and she always tried to make the most of them. But as she could expect, something had to come along and end it. Clyde, her little brother's dorky best friend, had walked into the room and begn standing next to her. He was shaking and working up the courage to speak to her, his heavy breathing distracting her from the article she was in the middle of reading. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she looked up at him in annoyance.

"What?"

Clyde smiled nervously, working up all the nerve he had. It was a personal record for him to last so long without either a nose bleed or a robot episode in front of her. He only hoped that he could keep it up long enough. Those piercing blue eyes were enough to reduce his legs to jelly.

"Hey L-L-Lori." he stuttered out, feeling his confidence grow a little. "Would you...want to go get some ice cream or something with me?"

Lori returns her attention to her book. "I'm busy, go play with my brother or something. I don't care, as long as you leave me be."

Clyde's smile faded and he left the room dejectedly. He went back up the stairs to rejoin Lincoln. But he found that Lincoln, in the brief period of time he had been gone, had been pulled into a game of tug of war between his two twin sisters. The two were arguing over who would get him to play with him and Lincoln just let them tug him back and forth, looking absolutely displeased.

"Hey buddy, what's going on?" Clyde asked as he approached the three.

"Bug off Clyde! We're busy!" Lola snapped, not even sparing him a glance. "Let go already, Lana! Linky is gonna be my butler!"

"Nuh-uh!" Lana retorted. "He and I are gonna go make mud pies!"

They continued to yank Lincoln back and forth, the white haired boy looking at Clyde apologetically. Clyde didn't need him to say anything, he could tell that this was one of those times when things could easily get worse if they weren't handled carefully. It was with a reluctant wave that he left and began to walk down the street.

As he walked, he had an idea and went over to see Rusty. Perhaps he'd be interested in hanging out. It was worth a shot. Once Clyde arrived at the house he rang the doorbell, only to wait and have nobody answer. He found it funny because as he walked by just now, he had seen the t.v. on through the window. After trying the doorbell again and again receiving no answer, he walked over to the window to peek inside. Rusty was in there alright, but Clyde could see that he was watching a movie with Polly Pain and eating popcorn. Polly saw him and nudged Rusty. The red head took notice of Clyde and walked over to the window. He mouthed a silent apology and closed the shade.

Not wanting to be a pest, Clyde just let it go and left. The thought of trying to hang out with either Zach or Liam crossed his mind, but they both had things to do as well. Or so they told him after he tried to text them. Clyde let out a sad sigh as he walked down the street with his hands in his pockets.

"I guess no one is able to make time for me today." he said to himself.

As he got closer to his house, he looked up at the darkening sky, seeing that the stars were beginning to come out. One of them in particular caught his attention. It was a big, bright one that almost seemed like the ones he'd see in stories where people made wishes on the stars. The sight of it made him smile a little as he decided to give it a shot. What could happen?

"I wish I had someone to hang out with right now." he said, almost jokingly, his gaze on the star.

The star he was looking at suddenly seemed to glow brighter and it also seemed to be growing larger. Then, he reaized that it was. It was falling, hurtling towards the earth. It flew down and crash landed in his backyard, not too far from him. He ran over to take a look, feeling a mild panic filling him. An eerie, green glow was emitting from a crater that the meteor had created when it struck the ground.

With curiosity taking hold of him, he moved in closer to get a better look. The meteor was roughly twice as large as he was and covered in a viscous green goop. To make things weirder, a tentacle formed from some of the goop and grabbed him around the waist, pulling him in closer. Then the meteor began to speak, talking to him through song of all things.

 _"Well hello there little boy, don't be shy._

 _Step right up, I'm a reasonable guy."_

A large eyeball about the size of a baseball popped out of the goop, which formed a stalk between it and the meteor's center.

 _ **"Don't be frightened by the look in my eye,**_

 _ **I'm just your average evil meteor from out of the sky."**_

A new tentacle emerged and quickly stuck itself into Clyde's ear, probing it. Clyde squirmed and managed to get away.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Trying to suck my brains out?!"

Having failed to obtain it's quarry, the meteor stopped it's attempts and released him. It wasn't strong enough yet, and so it chose to feign ignorance. Besides, perhaps there was a better use for the small creature that had found it.

 _ **"Well I'm just shy and scared of this place**_

 _ **I'm just a big shot from outer space**_

 _ **You can see that the trip has left me tired and drained**_

 _ **So why be a pal and bring me some brains?"**_

It's one eye met with Clyde's gaze, casting a hypnotic glance. Clyde's eyes slowly glazed over as he became entranced by the meteor's spell. He relaxed and smiled at the montsrous entity before he turned to enter his house.

"Okay, don't you worry buddy. I'll get you some brains!"

He ran into the house and returned a minute later holding an anatomy book in his hands. Opening it, he flipped to a page displaying an image of the human brain and held it up to the meteor. It's glowing green eye glanced at the page and then, looking unamusd, slapped the book with it's tentacle. The meteor slung the tentacle over Clyde's shoulder and pulled him in close again, continuing it's singing.

 _ **"Go down to your neighbor's place**_

 _ **Do you see the dull expression on his face?**_

 _ **You'd be doing him a favor if you brought him to me.**_

 _ **He ain't using his brains, he's just watching t.v."**_

Clyde returns to Rustys and brings both him and Polly over to the meteor. The two barely have time to react to the sight of it's tentacles lunging out at them before each has successfully probed their ears. A sucking sound is heard and then the two children's eyes go blank as their entire brains are siphoned out of their skulls. The brains are moved into the central mass of the meteor and dissolve, leaving Rusty and Polly as empty shells. Mindless, yet somehow still alive, their blank eyes now glowing the same eerie green as the meteor. And then the meteor began to grown a little, the result of it's first meal on Earth. A satisfied look comes to it's eye before it turns it's gaze onto Clyde again.

 _ **"Now head on over to see Mr. Grouse.**_

 _ **Just barge right on into his house.**_

 _ **His brain is the poulter of atrophy.**_

 _ **He isn't using it, so why not give it to me?"**_

Clyde nodded and left again, heading for Franklin Avenue. He found the elderly man in his yard, tending to his lawn. One thrown rock later, Clyde was being chased by Mr. Grouse. It took some additional coaxing, but he successfully led him all the way back to his house, where Mr. Grouse planned on giving an earful to the boy's fathers.

After he got there, he pounded on the door and got no response. Clyde poked his head out from around the corner, letting out a lie about his parents being in the back yard. But instead of finding the McBrides, he only saw a sentient, one-eyed meteor. He would have run, but he saw Clyde standing by the alien object, a glowing tentacle hovering around the boy. Mr. Grouse ran to try and save him, and wound up becoming the next victim, his brains siphoned out of his head. It chuckled coldly as it's mass increased a little more, the hungry look in it's eye persisting.

 _ **"Brains, brains, I won't lie!**_

 _ **I'll eat their brains so they're zombified!**_

 _ **Sure it might seem a bit deranged.**_

 _ **But they won't give it a thought once I've eaten their brains!**_

 _ **Brains, brains, it's okay!**_

 _ **It's not a matter if it isn't gray!**_

 _ **And if at first they think it's strange.**_

 _ **They won't think twice if they don't have a brain!**_

 _ **Head on down to the convenience store.**_

 _ **A place like that should have brains galore!**_

 _ **So bring every last one of them to me, my friend!**_

 _ **Because, I've got a big appetite that just won't end!"**_

Clyde obeyed, running past the shuffling bodies of the now mindless victims. He went to Flip's Food & Fuel, bringing back with him the owner and a small crowd of customers that had been in there at the time. Each and every one of them only had time to gasp in horror and then become like the other victims before them. The meteor grew drastically, it's heavy body begining to fill the crater almost completely as it's eye stalk rose up high above the ground. The stalk extended like one of the tentacles, hanging down to Clyde's level as it gave him further orders.

 _ **"Head on down to the donut shop,**_

 _ **head on in, right past the cop**_

 _ **Pick me up a cruller and a hot cup of tea,**_

 _ **and any juicy brains that you happen to see."**_

Once again, Clyde went out as intructed and soon returned with more food for the meteor. The patrons of the donut shop turned to run when they saw the fate that awaited them, but the now larger meteor also possessed a longer reach. Multiple tentacles sprang out of the viscous outer layer of it's body and easily grabbed hold of them, probing their ears to extract their brains. All save for one person, a cop, who had pulled out it's gun to fire at the meteor, gaining it's attention.

 _ **"Brains, brains, I won't lie!**_

 _ **I'll eat their brains so they're zombified!**_

 _ **Sure it might seem a bit deranged.**_

 _ **But they won't give it a thought once I've eaten their brains!"**_

The bullets penetrated the main body, but were slowed down by the thick goop before they could strike the core. The cop kept firing nonetheless, fear taking over as he wasted every last bullet in the weapon senselessly. When he pulled the trigger, only to have no ammo launch from the barrel. And just as the cop realized he was out of ammo, a tentacle lunged out with the speed of lightning and pierced through his ear canal, ripping his brains out instantly to be absorbed into the meteor's ever growing mass.

 _ **"Brains, brains, it's okay!**_

 _ **It's not a matter if it isn't gray!**_

 _ **And if at first they think it's strange.**_

 _ **They won't think twice if they don't have a brain!"**_

By this time the meteor had grown so large that it's glow began gaining the attention of others in the neighborhood. As Clyde ventured off again to find more food for his 'buddy', the meteor was pleased to find curious humans wandering in to see what was going on. In no time at all, the lot of them joined the zombie-like victims wandering aimlessly around Clyde's back yard.

Clyde returned over and over, brining with him Liam, Zack, Lincoln and most of the Loud family. Even his own fathers were not spared as he called them home from work due to an 'emergency' as he had put it. But he had a moment of clarity during his spree of delivering brains to the meteor. He had bypassed Lori entirely, but not without first having gained her attention when he had dragged the rest of the Louds from the house. Meanwhile, the meteor kept feeding and growing, continuing to sing as it ingested brain after brain.

 _ **"Brains, brains, I love them. I need them.**_

 _ **My tummy jumps for joy when I eat them.**_

 _ **Big ones, short ones, fat ones, tall ones.**_

 _ **The're so delectable, especially the small ones.**_

 _ **No time to cook them in the skillet.**_

 _ **My belly's rumblin and I got a need to fill it.**_

 _ **I don't fry em, the heat will only shrink em.**_

 _ **Instead I just grab a straw and I drink em!"**_

Soon the meteor had eaten the brains of almost everyone in the village and had grown larger than any of the surrounding houses. It's glow was so strong now, that in the oncoming nightfall, it radiated brightly enough to gain the attention of anyone left in town who had not become a victim yet. Something that didn't last for long as they too wound up having their brains ingested as Clyde found them and led them to their doom. The meteor, highly pleased with the diverse buffet it had been given, patted Clyde on the head with its tentacle.

 _ **"You've been swell to go around**_

 _ **and bring me every single brain in town.**_

 _ **But with all these brains I can't help but think**_

 _ **that there isn't one left out there for me to drink."**_

For a moment, there was a nervous look in Clyde's eyes. Sensing this, the meteor began to suspect that maybe, just maybe there was still some food left out there. Clyde began displaying fear as he thought of his beloved Lori becoming like the countless others he had brought to the meteor. The giant eye glared into his own two eyes once more, a more powerful hypnotic gaze than before mesmerizing him once more.

 _ **"Now, fess up kid. Come on, heck.**_

 _ **Is there someone you're trying to protect?**_

 _ **Bring her on down so she can meet with me**_

 _ **and I promise you that I'll treat her gently.**_

 _ **Brains, brains, I won't lie!**_

 _ **I'll eat her brains so she'll be zombified!**_

 _ **Sure it might seem a bit deranged.**_

 _ **But she won't give it a thought once I've eaten her brains!"**_

Clyde, now back in the meteor's control, rushed off to fetch Lori. But before he could leave his yard, he bumped into her just at the edge of the mass of brainless victims. She looked horrified at the sight all around her and felt Clyde take her hand, grasping it firmly. The fact that he was inexplicably able to behave so calmly around her left her even more shocked. Although that all paled in comparison when she finally noticed the massive, glowing meteor that towered over them. It's huge, green eye locked onto her and she let out a scream, falling back on to her butt as she tried to scramble away.

 _ **"Brains, brains, it's okay!**_

 _ **It's not a matter if it isn't gray!**_

 _ **And if at first she thinks it's strange.**_

 _ **She won't think twice if she has no brains!**_

 _ **Brains, bring me her brains.**_

 _ **Bring me her brains.**_

 _ **Bring me her brains!"**_

The meteor finished up it's song with a dark laugh. Lori managed to tear her eyes away from the monstrosity, looking at Clyde who still held her hand with an iron grip. But the blank, eerie gaze he had in his eyes told her that the Clyde that she knew wasn't in there. Or at the least, wasn't in control of himself. That along with the sight of her entire family shuffling about mindlessly, made her feel sick inside. And that sick feeling started to spark something else within her. As she came to accept the horrible sights around her, she began to feel angry. Very, very angry.

"Alright, what the heck is going on here?!" She demanded, getting back up onto her feet.

Suddenly, a sharp pain filled her head. The meteor had struck with it's tentacle, moving too fast for Lori to have seen it coming. Her eyes went blank and she slumped down onto her knees as her brain was sucked out and digested like the rest. The sight of this snapped Clyde out of his hypnotic state and he gaped in pure terror as the woman he loved became just like all of the other victims he had helped to create.

"L-LorI?" he asked in disbelief, staring at her zombified body in shock.

The meteor digested Lori's brain and let out a satisfied sigh. Now there was only one brain left for it to ingest and then it could move onto find the next place it would set down and eat. But just before it could rip out Clyde's brains, it suddenly felt an odd sensation within it's alien body. The viscous goop around its core began to bubble. The bubbling became more abundant across the surface and then the goop began to ooze off of the core, the eye stalk and tentacles melting like popsicles in a hot frying pan. It let out a screech as the last of it's fluid vanished, the eye shriveled up and crumbled into ash.

Clyde stared at the meteor, frozen. For nearly a minute, nothing happened. But then Clyde noticed that something was beginning to ooze out of the meteor. It was the same viscous goop that had been covering it before, only this time it was light blue instead of green. The goop encased the meteor once again and two piercing blue eyes emerged, not atop of stalks like the previous one, but sitting inside of the goop much like the way that human eyes sat inside of the head. Lastly, Clyde saw that the goop was taking a shape. And it was a shape he recognized all to easily. It looked just like Lori's hair.

"Ah, that's better. I was a bit worried for a second." the meteor said in a familar voice.

"LORI!?" Clyde blurted out in complete surprise and confusion.

"Yes Clyde, it's me." Lori's voice said. "I guess that my brain was just a little too much for that meteor that you fed it to."

Clyde flinched, guilt washing over him. He looked up at the massive, goop-covered space rock that was now Lori Loud and clasped his hands in out pleadingly.

"I'm sorry! I am so sorry! Is there anything I can do to make up for what I've done?!"

A tentacle emerged from the mass of blue goop and gently carressed his face. "Yes you can, Clyde. I need you to bring me...some _**brains**_."

END.


End file.
